These dark Eyes
by Picie
Summary: versprochen! Dies ist das letzte!!!! Bin endlich fertig!!!!! *juhu* Danke euch vielmals.
1. Einsame grausame Welt

Hi Leutz! ^.^ Bin im Moment total vergnügt. und na ja dann muss man doch eine FF schreiben. Es handelt sich um... wie soll ich das erklären um das frühere Leben von Bulma und Vegeta-sama. So im Mittelalter... (mein Gott, bin ich verrückt) Ich weiß... sehr unmöglich, aber ich hab schon so viele unmögliche (im Sinne von: nicht möglich.) FF gelesen, da will es mir auch mal erlaubt sein. ^^; Also, dann wollen wir mal. Danke an SunnyPicie-chan und Tochta Sarah. Ihr seid das was mich am Leben hält.  
  
Cya, Sina.  
  
These dark Eyes...  
  
Es war ätzend hier. Warum war sie eigentlich hier? Was hatte sie getan, dass sie hiermit bestraft wurde. Die Luft war absolut stickig hier und hier, in einer Gasse wo die Bar lag, stinkte es nach Erbrochenem und Schweiß. Wie lange musste sie es noch erdulden hier zu arbeiten? Wäre da nicht ihr Vater, der sie gewissermaßen brauchte, dann wäre sie schon längst nicht mehr hier.  
  
"Hey Süße." Bulma drehte sich um.  
  
"Ich hätte gerne ein Bier." Er musterte die Frau, die mit einem Tablett vor ihm stand und mit ein paar Lumpen bekleidet war. Bulma entgegnete nichts, ging an dem Mann vorbei um das Gewünschte zu holen. Als sie fast schon da war, fasste ihr die eine oder andere Hand an den Po. Es war erniedrigend, aber sie durfte nichts sagen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und ging weiter. An der Bar angekommen, bat sie den Barkeeper um ein Bier. Eine weitere Frau trat neben sie und fasste ihr an die Schulter.  
  
"Bulma, es dauert nicht mehr lange. Eine Stunde. Du schaffst das schon." Bulma blickte zur Seite und schaute ihre ,Kollegin´ mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln an.  
  
"Ich pack das nicht.", sagte sie mit verträumtem Blick auf den Tresen schauend.  
  
"Du hast keine Wahl Schätzchen. Willst du heute wieder mit zu mir?", sagte die Frau. Bulma hatte schon desöfteren bei ihr übernachtet, wenn sie nicht den etwas weiteren Weg nach Hause traute.  
  
"Ach, ich pack das schon. Danke, Yui-san." Yui nahm das Bier und machte sich auf den Weg durch die Menge gröllender Männer, die teilweise schon halbwegs unterm Tisch lagen.  
  
Eine Stunde später... Bulma verabschiedete sich von Yui und ging ihren Weg nach Hause. Es hatte wieder einige Kraft gekostet, die betrunken und aggressiven Männer aus der Bar zu werfen. Bulma fasste sich noch einmal an die Wange, die leicht gerötet war und streichelte einmal darüber. Heute war ein "guter" Tag gewesen. Heute war es nur eine Ohrfeige gewesen, die sie von einem Gast einstecken musste. Wenn ein "schlechter" tag war, konnte sie schon gar nicht mehr die Ohrfeigen zählen, die sie bekam. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass sie nie die Schule besucht hatte. Naja gut sie konnte bis 10 zählen, aber nur weil sie ja auch Biere abzählen musste. Das hatte ihr Yui beigebracht. Yui war sowieso eine gute Lehrerin. Sie half ihr schon oft und sie hatte schon fast ihre Mutterrolle übernommen.  
  
Vegeta war es hier zu öde. Was für ein langweiliger Planet. Es gab hier noch nicht mal Gegner, die seiner würdig waren. Alles kleine halbstarke Figuren. Menschen genannt. Selbst die Frauen sahen hier erbärmlich aus. Sie sahen misshandelt aus. Nicht mal innere Schönheit hatten sie. Ihre Augen waren leer und blickten ihn nur verwundert an. Vielleicht wegen der Tatsache, dass er hier durch die Gegend flog. Er wollte auf diesen Planeten die Nacht verbringen und dann weiter ziehen um nach Hause zu fahren. Nach Hause...  
  
Bulma blickte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Ging dann schleichend die Straße weiter, eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht hier lang und am liebsten wäre sie zu Yui gegangen, aber ihr Vater war doch so krank und sie brauchte das Geld für Essen und für seine Medikamente. Und nebenbei mussten sie doch noch die Wohnung bezahlen... Morgens arbeite sie in einer Bäckerei, Mittags in einer Bibliothek und von spät abends bis in die Nacht in dieser Bar. Wenn sie zu Hause war blieben ihr jedes Mal nur 3 Stunden schlaf, die sie schon kennzeichneten. So ging es schon 3 Monate.  
  
Vegeta war nun einer sehr verlassenen Gegend gelandet. Es stank bestialisch. Wo war er nur? Ach, war ja auch egal. Er wollte schlafen und es war ihm doch egal wo es war. Er ging mittlerweile und "suchte" nach einem Haus. Plötzlich... ein ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei.  
  
Bulma hatte sie nicht gesehen. 2 Männer. Sie waren absolut im Rausch und Bulma konnte sich nicht wehren, da einer sie an den Armen festhielt und zu Boden drückte. Sie versuchte den anderen Mann mit den Beinen von sich zu schupsen, doch er nahm ihre Knie und drückte sie mit Leichtigkeit auseinander. Er stank nach Alkohol. Als sie noch mal schrie, so laut sie konnte, schlug er noch einmal zu.  
  
"Halts Maul!", schrie er sie an.  
  
Vegeta bog um die Ecke und sah das Mädchen, auf den Boden liegend. Ein Mann hielt ihre Arme fest, der andere beugte sich gerade über sie und riss ihr ein Stück Kleidung vom Leib. Wieder ertönte ein Schrei und der eine Mann schlug so lange auf sie ein bis sie sich nicht mehr regte. Der Mann lächelte und wollte sich grad mit der Sache beginnen, weswegen er sie überhaupt angefallen hatte, da bemerkte er Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta sah das Mädchen an. Sie hatte lange blaue Haare, einen zarten schmalen Körper... ihr Gesicht war zwar geprägt von den Schlägen des Mannes, aber... wie sollte man sagen... es war wunderschön. Sie war ohnmächtig geworden und ihr Kopf war erschöpft zur Seite gefallen. Die Stimme des Mannes, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Was willst du? Sieh zu das du dich verpisst, sonst mach ich dich kalt.", sagte er hochmütig.  
  
"Was sagst du da?" Wahrscheinlich wäre er weiter gegangen, aber das was er eben gehört hatte, ließ seinen Gesichtsausdruck verhärten und sein Puls raste.  
  
"Soll ich mich wiederholen oder was? Bist du taub? Seh zu das du dich aus den Staub machst. Such du die selber eine." Er hatte es gewagt... Er wagte so mit ihm zu sprechen, als ob er ein Mensch wäre, als ob er so ein Weichling der Rasse Mensch wäre...  
  
Er trat auf ihn zu. Der andere ließ Bulma los und auch der über Bulma gebeugt war, erhob sich und lief auf Vegeta zu und holte weit mit der Faust aus und ließ sie schnell auf Vegeta sausen. Doch er fing sie mit Leichtigkeit auf. Vegeta grinste und drückte die Hand des Mannes zusammen und spürte ein Knacken in seiner Hand. Jeder Finger müsste gebrochen sein. Der Mann schrie seinen Schmerz aus und der andere Mann der eigentlich auch vorhatte Vegeta zu schlagen, stoppte und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Vegeta holte aus und schlug den Mann mit so einer Wucht, dass er gegen eine Wand raste und er keuchtend zu Boden fiel und Blut spuckte. Vegeta stellte sich vor ihm und hob die hand und ließ einen Energiestrahl auf ihn fliegen, der die Nacht erleuchtete. Der andere Mann rannt fort so schnell er konnte. Vegeta hob gelangweilt ein weiteres Mal den Arm und feuerte eine weiteren Strahl ab.  
  
Bulma öffnete die Augen und wurde von einem Licht geblendet. Sie schaute zur Seite und sah ihn da stehen. Noch mit gehobenem Arm.  
  
"Was war das?" er bemerkte sie und sah sie an. Sie sah dunkle tiefe schwarze Augen, die kurz auffunkelten. Wer war er bloß...  
  
-Ende Teil 1- 


	2. Wer bist du?

HI! *g* Nun, ich hab den 2ten Teil finished. Na ja,... Ma schaun. Ich hab noch einige Ideen. Ich weiß aber nicht ob ich sie verwirklich sollen. Ma sehen was draus wird.  
  
These dark Eyes... Teil2  
  
Bulma öffnete die Augen und wurde von einem Licht geblendet. Sie schaute zur Seite und sah ihn da stehen. Noch mit gehobenem Arm.  
  
"Was war das?" er bemerkte sie und sah sie an. Sie sah dunkle tiefe schwarze Augen, die kurz auffunkelten. Wer war er bloß...  
  
"W-wer bist du?", sagte sie, immer noch auf den Boden hockend. Er senkte den Arm und blickte sie stumm an.  
  
Als er sich umdrehte, rief sie ihm hinterher. Warum nur? Ach war doch egal, sie verdankte ihm ihr Leben oder jedenfalls ihre Unschuld. Sie war schließlich erst 17 und sie hoffte noch jemanden auf dieser Welt zu finden, der ihr geeignet schien und den sie vielleicht sogar lieben könnte.  
  
"Warte!" Er stoppte. Verdammt warum ging er nicht weiter? Er war verwundert über sein eigenes Handeln.  
  
"Ich... ich wollte dir danken!"  
  
"Du willst mir danken? Wofür? Das ich dich gerettet hab? Das war nicht meine ABSICHT: Dieser Mensch war einfach nur beleidigend und das passte mir nicht. Das war´s?" Bulma blickte zu Boden.  
  
"Trotzdem. Lass mir dir danken.", sagte sie und stand auf. "Du bist nicht von hier, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Was willst du damit erreichen?" Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Ich könnte dir eine Unterkunft bieten. Zwar nicht die Beste aber kostenlos." Kostenlos? Vegeta schmunzelte. Wenn er eine wollte dann könnte er sich das nächst beste Haus aussuchen und ihre Einwohner zum Schweigen bringen. Doch...  
  
"Na... okay."  
  
"Super!", freute sie sich übermütig und zeigte die Strasse runter. "Komm hier lang!"  
  
Er lief neben ihr die Straße runter. Und sie fühlte sich absolut sicher. Sie schaute nicht mehr um die Ecken bevor sie eine Strasse einbog und sie ging um einiges langsamer. Aber warum? Na gut, er war muskelbepackt und machte einen harten Eindruck, aber... war das ein Grund um ihn zu vertrauen?! Ach, wem sollte sie sonst jetzt vertrauen? Und außerdem er hätte seine Chance schon längst haben können. Aber was wäre wenn er das erst tut, wenn sie bei ihr sind? Irgendwie fühlte sie aber sich so unglaublich sicher und der lange Weg schien ihr viel kürzer als sonst. Ein Schauer überkam sie als sie ihm die Tür öffnete und ihn in das Haus ließ. Verdammt, was war das? Dieses Gefühl. Es war in keiner Form so was wie Liebe. Es war... unbeschreiblich. (Ich weiß net wie ich das beschreiben soll. Aber ihr wisst bestimmt auch net was ich mein oder?)  
  
Vegeta trat in das Haus, na ja wenn man Das, Haus nennen konnte.  
  
"Ziemlich kleine Bude.", war sein Kommentar.  
  
"Nun, wir sind auch nicht gerade reich. Ich arbeite alleine und muss alles selber bezahlen. Verzeih..." Er hörte ihr schon gar nicht mehr zu. Er hatte beschlossenen ein Rund gang durch das Haus zu machen. Seine "Rundgang" begann aber in dem Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters.  
  
"nein, nicht.", meinte sie und stellte sich vor ihm in den Türrahmen. "Da darfst du nicht rein." Er sagte nichts. Schaute sie nur stumm an. Nahm sie am arm und schob sie zur Seite. Wenn sie ihn schon diesen Ort als Schlafplatz bot, durfte er natürlich dahin gehen wohin er wollte. Wer weiß was sie vor ihm versteckte?  
  
Als er die Tür öffnete und hineinblickte, wünschte er sich doch irgendwie die Tür nicht geöffnet zu haben. Es stank hier nach... Na ja es roch schrecklich und wer war der magere Typ da auf dem Bett? Hhmm. Kam einer halb verwesten Leiche ähnlich. Sie bewegte sich aber und stöhnte. Bulma handelte schnell und griff nach den Türhenkel und riss die Tür wieder zu und schaute ihn wütend und zugleich trauig an.  
  
"Ich hab dich gesagt du sollst da nicht reinschauen..." Vegeta schaute an ihr vorbei, noch immer auf die Tür blickend.  
  
"Ich mach das was ich will, merk dir das." Vegeta drehte sich um und ging eine Tür weiter. Er öffnete sie.  
  
"Mein Zimmer.", sagte sie kurz und knapp. Er trat ein und betrachtete den kleinen Raum in dem nur ein Stuhl und ein kleines Bett stand. Es war kahl und es war kalt her drin. Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett und ließ sich aufm Rücken fallen. Als er auf der Matratze streckte, konnte er ihren Duft riechen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete ihn tief ein. Plötzlich. Erschrocken über sein eigenes Handeln, schreckte er hoch. Sie saß auf dem Stuhl und blickte verträumt in seine Richtung. Woran dachte sie? Herr Gott, was interessierte ihn das? Er knurrte ein bisschen und sie erwachte aus ihren Träumen.  
  
"Ähm wegen der Aufteilung der Betten.", begann sie.  
  
"Betten?", sagte Vegeta und blickte suchend umher.  
  
"Du kannst ja hier schlafen. Ich gehe zu meinem Vater."  
  
"Ach das war dein Vater." Warum hatte er das gesagt, als ob ihn das interessieren würde.  
  
"Nun, ja."  
  
"Da stinkt es nach Scheiße. Ich würde da nicht mal übernachten, wenn ich Geld dafür kriegen würde."  
  
"Tja, ich muss ja wohl..." Er legte sich ins Bett und deckte sich zu.  
  
"Mach doch was du willst, mir ist es egal ob du hier auch noch schläfst." Verdammt, warum hatte er das gesagt. Sie überlegte. Sollte sie oder sollte sie nicht? Sie stand vom Stuhl auf und trat auf das Bett zu. Jeder Schritt, eine Ewigkeit. Er lag mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sie setzte sich auf das Stück Matratze, dass noch übrig war. Er drehte sich um und schaute sie an.  
  
Sie legte sich auch auf die Seite so das ganz eng an ihm lag. (ist schließlich eine kleine Matratze.. ^.^) Ihr Kopf lag ein seiner Brust, der sich langsam hob und senkte. Es war so beruhigend... sein Atem, sein Geruch.  
  
Er hörte auf einmal ein kleines Wimmern und schaute den Blauschopf an, der sich gegen seinen Brustkorb drückte und schlurzte.  
  
Was... was sollte das? Was sollte er tun? Verdammt, warum dachte er überhaupt drüber nach.  
  
Jeden anderen hätte er... warum sie nicht.  
  
Jetzt klinkte sich sein Gehirn aus und ehe er sich versah, hob er seinen Arm und legte ihr diesen auf ihren Rücken.  
  
-Ende Teil 2- 


	3. Ich will dir danken

These dark Eyes  
  
Teil 3 ^.^;  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und wimmerte jetzt nur noch. Sie hatte so angefangen zu weinen. Aber... Sie hatte ihn so eingeschätzt, dass er sie wegstoßen würde, wahrscheinlich hätte er sie auch angemacht und es hätte sie nicht gewundert. Aber er hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und tat nichts. Es war so warm bei ihm. Sie fühlte nun nichts außer Trost und Wärme. Und er riecht so gut. Sie atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen.  
  
Verdammt, was tat er da? Sie hatte zu ihm aufgeschaut, mit Augen, die im Mondlicht leicht glänzenden. Und sein Herz hatte schneller geschlagen... vor Wut? Hass? Was war das. Er muss sie doch von sich stoßen. Wenn das sein Volk sehen könnte. Ihn, das größte Weichei, der gerne ein großer Kämpfer sein wollte, der sich dazu hinabließ ein solches Wesen zu trösten. Und auch noch eine Frau!  
  
Er hob aber nicht den Arm sondern ließ ihn ruhen.  
  
Bulma hatte sich beruhigt und schaute ein weiteres Mal nach oben. Sein Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet. Sie blickte in seine Augen, die sie von ersten Moment an fasziniert hatten. Wer war er wohl? Er machte doch so einen harten Eindruck, ließ sich anscheinend nie was sagen. Und er war stark, attraktiv... Woher mag er kommen.  
  
Er bemerkte sie. Er schaute zu ihr runter. Sie hatte aufgehört zu schlurzen und schaute ihn direkt ins Gesicht. Verdammt er war dich ein stolzer Kämpfer seines Planeten und nun... War er es nicht mehr?  
  
Eine bedrückende Stille zwischen den beiden. Bis Bulma das Wort erhob.  
  
"Ich... wollte dir..."  
  
"Sag nichts.", unterbrach er sie. Sie blickte ihm verwundert ins Gesicht.  
  
"Was? Ich wollte dir..."  
  
"Sag es nicht. Ich weiß doch nicht, warum ich das gemacht hab." Oh nein er hatte Schwäche zugeben. Ein Kämpfer seiner Rasse sollte doch immer entschlossen und stark sein. Und was war er? Total verunsichert, verwirrt. Ein Schwächling.  
  
Für sie klang das anders.  
  
"Was soll das? Warum hast du denn..."  
  
"Sei... sei ruhig!" Er hatte sich gar nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Sie sollte nicht mehr sprechen. Sie soll doch einfach nur ruhig sein... es vergessen.  
  
Sie blieb ruhig.  
  
"Es ist mir egal was du machst, nur sag nichts mehr, klar?", sagte er schließlich.  
  
Bulmas Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie sollte ruhig sein? Was war er nur für ein Mensch, dass er kein ,Danke´ hören konnte. War er so... kaltherzig? Nein, er wollte es sich doch nur leicht machen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gar nicht verstanden, warum er sie getröstet hatte. Sie fragte sich auch warum sie ihn um jeden Preis danken wollte. Theoretisch könnte es ihr doch egal sein... oder?  
  
Sie blickte ihn nun ernst an. Und er merkte, dass er immer noch den Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Er zog ihn schnell weg. Er wollte jetzt nur vergessen... was passiert war.  
  
Er spürte eine warme Hand auf seinem Arm, den er gerade noch weggezogen hatte. Sie schaute ihn mit durchdringenden Blick an und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
  
"Nein, lass mich. Bitte." Bitte? Was soll das denn jetzt. Er hatte bitte gesagt? Er könnte doch jetzt gehen wenn er wollte. Er könnte sie so töten, wenn er wollte. Er könnte sogar den ganzen Planeten in die Luft gehen lassen, wenn er wollte. Wenn...  
  
Sie sagte nichts. Schaute ihm weiter in seinen dunkle Augen.  
  
Ihm lief ein Schauer über dem Rücken und er hörte wie er schneller atmete. Er wollte das doch nicht. Wollt er nicht? Wollte er? Er wollte es... nicht. Wollte er es doch? Verdammt, so viele Gedanken, die er nicht ordnen konnte. Es war zu spät sich noch zu entscheiden. Ihr Gesicht war weniger als ein cm entfernt. Ihre Augen so nah vor dem seinen... Er brauchte eine Entscheidung... und zwar schnell!!!  
  
-Ende Teil 3-  
  
Sorry Leutz, dass die Teile kürzer geworden sind, aber ich verspreche das die nächsten Teile länger werden, nach Möglichlichkeit besser. Ich weiß ja nicht ob euch mein Schreibstil gefällt.  
  
Danke, fürs Lesen. Wie immer danke ich, denen ohne die ich ein Nichts wäre. Mein Gott, ihr wisst gar nicht wie sehr ich euch liebe und vermisse.  
  
Watashi no kokoro wa koufuku desu. ^.^  
  
Picie 


	4. Ungewissheit

These dark Eyes Teil4  
  
  
  
Was tat sie da eigentlich? Sie war nur noch Millisekunden von ihm entfernt und fragte sich nun was sie da tat. Sie hatte das Verlangen ihn zu küssen. Ob es nur den Zweck diente ihm zu danken? Klar, wollte sie ihm danken, aber war das alles? Sie stoppte in ihrer Handlung wagte kein Stück mehr nach vorne, wartete wie er reagieren würde.  
  
"Was..." Er wollte sie fragen was das sollte, aber war das nicht offensichtlich. Warum sie es wollte, war nicht erkennbar. Vielleicht wollte sie ihm danken. Vielleicht sollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen. Ihm war es nicht wirklich gestattet als Soldat unterster Klasse eine Frau zu lieben, noch zu besitzen. Geküsst hatte er schon, klar und Jungfrau war er ja nun auch schon nicht mehr... Saiyajins müssen sich ja fortpflanzen. Warum dachte er jetzt an SEX? Das gibt es doch nicht. Diese Frau machte ihn fertig, wenn auch mental und eigentlich hatte das noch niemand so wirklich geschafft. Diese Frau war ein Rätsel.  
  
Er hob seine Hand und ging ihr über ihr langes blaues Haar. Er sah verwundert seine Hand an, als hätte sie sich selbstständig gemacht. Er streichelte ihr Wange und fuhr zum Nacken rüber und ließ sie da ruhen. Sein Blick fiel wieder in ihr Gesicht und sie blickte ihm noch tief in seine Augen. Er drohte ihn die ihren zu versinken. Darum schloss er seine und drückte Bulma mit der Hand im Nacken an sein Gesicht und stieß auf sanfte, weiche Lippen. Sie hob ihren Arm und legte ihn gegen seine Brust und fuhr mit der Hand den Bauch runter. Ihr Verlangen wurde stärker, als sie merkte dass er den Mund öffnete und weiterhin auf das Spiel einging, dass sie spielten. Er beugte sich über sie und erwiderte ihr Küsse, die immer verlangener wurden. Er hatte keine Lust mehr sich zu fragen, warum er sich im Moment sich so nach ihr verzehrte. Es war ihm auch egal. Im Moment gab es nur ihn und sie . Ihre Küsse und ihre Berührungen. Und nichts sonst. Nur ungern löste er sich von ihren Lippen und schaute sie an.  
  
Sie schaute ihn schweratmend an. Wie wird´s weitergehen. Ihr Herz schlug eins zu einer Million als er sich wieder neben sie legte und sie im Arm nahm. Bulma drehte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Brustkorb und lauschte gespannt seinem Herzschlag. Vegeta konnte noch ein Seufzen wahrnehmen und spüren wie sie sich entspannte und wahrscheinlich mit ihm zusammen einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen...  
  
Bulma öffnete die Augen. Sie hörte Vögel, die auf einem Baum vor ihren Zimmer saßen und ihr Lied zwitscherten. Sie rieb sich die Augen und schaute neben sich. Leere. Wo war er? Sie ging durch die kleine Wohnung und schaute nach ob er irgendwo sei. Doch er war nirgends. Es war doch keine Illusion gewesen. Sie spürte jetzt noch die warmen Lippen auf den ihren. Sie schaute in das Zimmers ihres Vaters. Alles in Ordnung. Ihr Blick fiel aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne stand schon weiter oben. Oh nein, die Bäckerei hatte ja schon längst zu! Sie musste sich beeilen um nicht zu spät zur Bibliothek zu kommen.  
  
Sie hatte es geschafft sie stand schnaufend vor der Bibliothek, die grad geöffnet wurde. Sie erholte sich drinnen kurz und stellte sich dann hinter eine Art Theke und ließ den Blick über den Karteikasten schweifen, den sie gleich sortieren musste.  
  
Als sie die Bar betrat, sah sie schon die ersten gröllenden Gäste, die sich wahrscheinlich ihr Feierabendbier reinzogen. Sie sah Yui an der Theke stehen und sie angrinsen.  
  
"Na Kleine. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Ich hab dir so viel zu erzählen, Yui."  
  
Noch im Hinterkopf dachte sie: Er kommt wieder. Ganz bestimmt, er kommt wieder.  
  
Einen Monat später...  
  
Bulma machte sich wieder auf den Rückweg nach Hause. Der Mann, der sie vor einem Monat vor diesen Monstern gerettet hatte, war nicht zurückgekehrt. Sie dachte jeden Tag an ihn und jeden Tag sank die Hoffnung, dass er doch wieder zurück kommen würde.  
  
Plötzlich sah sie einen Schatten. Was war das?  
  
Vegeta war nun wieder hier. Hier auf diesem Planeten, der sich Erde nannte. Was er sich hier versprach, wusste er selber nicht so genau. Jeden Tag musste er an sie denken. Es war so schlimm von ihr getrennt zu sein, dass er fast vor Sehnsucht vergaß zu trainieren. ^.^  
  
Bulma merkte ein Zittern in den Beinen. Was war das? Irgendetwas hatte sie um die Ecke huschen sehen. Sie blieb stehen. Entschied sich den Rest des Nachhauseweges zu rennen. Auch wenn das was sie gesehen hatte auch jetzt in ihrer Strasse lauerte. Aber wenn es ein Einbrecher war... ihr Vater... Sie musste schnell nach Hause. Ihm darf nichts passieren.  
  
Sie bog um die Ecke und stoppte abrupt. Blickte in die Augen ihres Gegenübers der sie ebenfalls total baff ansah. Er schwebte zu ihr runter. Direkt vor ihr Gesicht und sah sie an.  
  
"Du.", sagte sie, ohne jede Emotion.  
  
Vegeta blickte zur Seite. Was sollte er auch erwarten. Das sie sich freute? Er war ja einfach verschwunden. Wäre er länger geblieben... Er hätte gar nicht länger bleiben können, denn er musste zurück. Und er hätte sie nicht wecken wollen, da... da... sie sah so wunderschön im Schlaf aus und was hätte er sagen sollen? Entschuldigung, ich muss weg und wir werden uns wohl wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen?! Und das er jetzt hier war, würde sich schon bald als Problem rausstellen, denn er ein Kämpfer, durfte nicht lieben. Er sollte nur Stolz und den Kampf kennen. Wenn das hier irgendjemand rauskriegen sollte, dann würde er die größten Probleme kriegen, für ihn und die Erde. Aber er musste immer zu an sie denken und dann war er einfach von seiner Heimat davongeflogen. Mögen sie ihn nie... finden.  
  
"Ich... ich kam... um dich zu sehen."  
  
"Oh! Das ist aber nett! Entschuldigung, dass ich dir nicht gleich um den Hals falle." Was sagte sie da? Es war das Gegenteil, was sie dachte bzw. was sie tun wollte. Warum wurde sie nur beleidigend?  
  
Vegetas Hand wurde zur Faust.  
  
"Es... Ich... Verdammt, ich wollte dich sehen, weil ich es nicht mehr aushielt!" Bulma war genauso baff von diesen Worten wie Vegeta. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Machte ihn diese Frau, von der er noch nicht mal den Namen kannte so weich?  
  
"Ich dachte, du kommst nicht wieder...", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich dachte, du lässt mich zurück und ich würde dich nicht wiedersehen. Ich..." Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
"Ich habe Angst vor dir, weil ich dich einschätzen kann.", sagte sie.  
  
"Lass uns rein gehen.", sagte er nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr ins Haus. "Lass es uns rausfinden."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ob es klappt. Ich will dir einiges erklären."  
  
-Ende Teil 4-  
  
Hi Leutz! Das war Teil 4 und Teil 5 kommt bestimmt. Es passiert noch was und das Ende hab ich mir auch schon ausgedacht. Ja ja. Bis dann.  
  
Auf Bald, Eure Picie. 


	5. Bist du der den ich suche?

These dark Eyes  
  
Gomen nasai! ^.^ Ich muss mich ja noch bei euch entschuldigen... Jupp. Das Ende des letzten Teils war ziemlich scheiße, aber ich versuche zu retten was zu retten ist. ^ ^; Will euch auch gerne erklären warum die Teile so kurz und manchmal ziemlich... abgehakt sind. Ich stehe immer und ich betone immer unter Zeitdruck und ich möchte gerne mehr veröffentlichen, da ich schon neue Ideen hab, aber... *schnauf*. Soviel dazu. Ich danke euch allen für die Kommentare. Macht mich voll happy! Danke.  
  
Cya, Sina  
  
Teil 5 *uiiii*  
  
Bulma und Vegeta ging in die kleine Wohnung und Bulma schickte Vegeta in ihr Zimmer, da sie noch zu ihrem Vater schauen wollte.  
  
Sie betrat das ebenfalls kleine Zimmer ihres Vaters und legte die Tabletten auf seinen Nachtisch, damit er sie nehmen konnte, wenn er sie benötigte. Kein Arzt konnte ihr sagen, was er genau hatte. Sie gaben ihr nur Schmerzmittel. Die "Ärzte" kannten sich hier genauso gut über Krankheiten aus wie sie auch. So war ihr Gefühl jedenfalls nach jedem Arztbesuch. Hauptsache er hatte keine Schmerzen. Sie fühlte noch mal seine Stirn. Temperatur scheint normal zu sein... Sie ging aus der Tür und ging in ihr Zimmer. Er saß auf einem Stuhl und blickte sie stumm an während sie eine kleine Kerze anzündete, die aber nicht viel Licht spendete.  
  
"Sag, was willst du mir erklären? Ich hab auch Fragen.", sagte sie nach einer Weile beklemmender Stille.  
  
"Wie lauten deine Fragen?"  
  
"Warum kannst du schweben? Du hast mir ganz schön Angst gemacht.", sagte sie und Stillte sich vor ihm und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
"Ach, das.", meinte er gelassen und schwebte vom Stuhl. Bulma staunte wie beim ersten Mal und packte ihm am Arm und versuchte ihn runterzuziehen. Doch er nahm sie mit leichtigkeit an den Armen hoch.  
  
"Glaub mir das schaffst du nicht.", meinte er mit einem Lächeln. Wenn sie nur wüsste wie stark er ist. Er setzte sie auf den Boden ab und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. "Was willst du noch wissen?" Sie schaute ihn stumm an und grübbelte. Sie würde gerne eine Menge über ihn erfahren, aber womit anfangen.  
  
"Wie heißt du?" Direkt und einfach. Guter Anfang.  
  
"Vegeta." Er war wirklich immer direkt in seinen Antworten, wenn er sie wusste. Sie lächelte. Vegeta also.  
  
"Den Namen hab ich noch nie gehört."  
  
"Ich komm von weiter weg."  
  
"Woher?", hackte sie nach. Sie konnte ihn nirgendwo unterordnen.  
  
"Von einem anderen Planeten, weiter entfernt."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Das ist es, ich komm nicht von der Erde. Und wenn jemand wüsste, wo ich wäre, wäre hier eine Menge los."  
  
"Ich verstehe das nicht so ganz."  
  
"Versuch es gar nicht erst. Du würdest es nicht verstehen."  
  
"Warum kommst du von so weit her? Ich meine, wird dich niemand vermissen?"  
  
"Ha. Höchstens mein Kommandant. Ich kenne meine Familie nicht, ich wurde geboren um zu kämpfen, Planeten zu zerstören oder auszurotten. So geht es schon ewig in der Tradition meines Volkes." Bulma blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
"Ich versuch es lieber nicht zu verstehen."  
  
"Und weshalb, bist du nun wirklich hier?"  
  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt."  
  
"Warum bist du hier?", hackte sie nach. Jetzt wollte sie es genau wissen. Er sollte es ihr ohne jede andere Emotion ins Gesicht sagen.  
  
"Ich... Verdammt ich schulde dir keine Erklärung, du weißt schon genug." Er wollte sich jetzt doch nicht auch noch all das tun und sagen was sie verlangte, das könnte ihr so passen." Sie hockte sich vor ihm hin.  
  
"Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, sag es mir wenn du es so meinst und wenn du es für richtig hälst." Er blickte sie verwundert an. Wer war sie bloß? Genau wer war sie?  
  
"Wer bist du?" Jetzt würde er sie ausfragen.  
  
"Bulma." Er stutzte. Bulma...  
  
"Du hast Angst vor mir?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich dich absolut nicht ein schätzen kann, wie gesagt. Es macht mir Angst, dass du gleich weg sein könntest, wenn ich mich nur umdrehen würde."  
  
"Wie ,umdrehen?´" Er wusste sehr wohl was sie meinte.  
  
"Pass auf, ich mein es so, wenn ich mich umdrehe und dann wieder umdrehe und...", sagte sie und drehte sich zu Verdeutlichung ihrer Worte um, als sie sich wieder umwand und weitersprechen wollte, war er weg. Sie schaute nach oben. Da war er auch nicht. Alles war ganz ruhig... Auf einmal eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken.  
  
"Aaaaaaaah!" Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn da stehen. "Bist du verrückt geworden?" Er kullerte sich vor lachen, konnte sich kaum noch halten. Bulma hob die Hand und haute auf seinem Arm und schaute beleidigt.  
  
"Hör auf zu lachen, dass ist nicht lustig." Er lachte unbeirrt weiter, was sie wütend machte. Sie holte aus und wollte mit voller Wucht zu hauen, als er aber die Hand auffing und sie an sich ranholte, wurde er wieder ruhig.  
  
Stille.  
  
"Vegeta, ich..." Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, denn ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie geküsst. Er löste sich wieder von ihr und blickte sie ohne eine Miene an. Dann total ernst. Bulma war rot geworden, was er aber zu ihrem Glück in dieser Dunkelheit nicht sah. Verdammt, sie musste was tun. Sie wollte ihn wieder küssen doch er zog überraschender Weise das Gesicht zurück.  
  
"Wa..." Er legte ihr den Finger auf den Mund und ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern. Was hatte Vegeta vor?  
  
Er streichelte ihr über die Wange, die so warm und weich war. Ließ sie dort ein Augenblick. Er fuhr mit einem Finger ihren Hals entlang, über ihre Brust, die sich stetig hob und senkte. Sein Finger wanderte weiter ihren Bauch entlang, entschloss sich zu einem Schlenker und seine Hand packte sie schließlich an der Hüfte und zog ihre Gesicht wieder ganz nah vor das seine, das ihn aber nicht berührte. Sie schaute abermals in seine Augen um irgendeine Emotion oder Vorahnung zu bekommen. Nichts. So dunkle Augen... Sie schloss nun die Augen und ließ es einfach geschehen, was immer er auch vorhatte, es sollte passieren. Sie merkte nur seinem Atem auf ihrer Haut.  
  
Er betrachtete sie lange nachdem sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Das Kerzenlicht tanzte ihr übers Gesicht, über ihre Arme. Und ihr Hals sah so verführerisch aus, das er sich anstrengen musste nicht die Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und kostete ihren Hals. Er küsste ihn und leckte dran und bemerkte den süßen Geschmack ihrer Haut. Er nahm ihr Oberteil und riss es auf. Er konnte sich nicht viel länger zurückhalten, dieses Mal würde er es wagen. Sie atmete schneller, blieb aber stehen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen als er ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen festhielt. Er blickte sie fragend an. Wollte sie es überhaupt? Sie grinste und nahm einer seiner Hände und führte sie zu ihren Po, die andere ebenfalls. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn mit so viel Leidenschaft, die sie aufbringen konnte. Er erwiderte und beugte sich zu ihr runter und drängte sie langsam zu ihrem Bett rüber, wo sie Wärme und Glück fand, die sie so lange schon suchte.  
  
Sie keuchte unter ihm und genoss alles was sie im Moment verband. Er schaute ihr unentwegt in ihre klaren blauen Augen, die das Gegenteil von seinen schienen. Sie waren so verschieden und doch fühlte er im Moment so viel und so intensiv, dass es ihn nicht im Geringsten störe und er sich sogar wünschte es würde nicht aufhören. All das was er jetzt spürte, sollte nie enden. Wärme und unendliches Glück, das er fast glaubte niemals zu finden.  
  
Es war vorbei. Er stützte sich erschöpft mit den Ellbogen neben ihrem Gesicht und atmete schnell ein und aus. Es war berauschend gewesen.  
  
Es war vorbei. Sie legte sich erschöpft zurück in ihr Kissen und suchte dringend Sauerstoff, den sie benötigte.  
  
Beide sahen sich wieder an und sie lächelte und schenkte ihm einen letzten Kuss, bevor er sich mit ihr auf die Seite legte und im Arm haltend ruhig einschlief.  
  
  
  
"Soldat F-23-8, melden sie sich.!", schrie ein Mann, mit Muskeln bepackt, wo es nur Muskeln gab, in eine Art Lautsprecher. "Wo steckt dieser Scheisser?", sagte er als den Lautsprecher wieder sinken ließ. Er ging durch eine große Trainingshalle zu 2 zwei ebenfalls muskelbepackten Männern.  
  
"Soldat F-23-8 fehlt." Der Soldat war beiden nicht unbekannt.  
  
"Vegeta? Wo mag er sein.? Er kam doch erst von seinem "Urlaub" wieder." Der größere von beiden meinte vergnügt:  
  
"Wollen wir ihn nicht suchen gehen?" und fing lauthals an zu lachen.  
  
"So wichtig ist er nun auch nicht.", meinte der Mann der Vegetas Fehlen gemeldet hatte.  
  
"Niemand wird sich vor seiner Pflicht drücken und, wenn es einer längeren Suche bedürfte dann kann er sein Testament machen. Er und die anderen Soldaten sollen noch spüren, dass es für sie nichts gibt außer Stolz und Kampf!", sagte der Mann mit lautere Stimme und plante schon wann er losfliegen würde und wo er Soldat F-23-8 suchen würde...  
  
-Ende Teil 5- 


	6. Darf ich bleiben?

These dark Eyes  
  
Hallo-o meine Lieben. Haha. Ich hab mir gedacht: Och schreiben wir mal diesen FF mal weiter. Ach bald endet auch dieser hier... Ich weiß nicht, ich kann im Moment nicht meine Ideen hier einbringen, aber das ist ja uch nicht gerade ein Problem, da wir diese FF ja nun auch mal zu Ende bringen müssen. Ich hätte sie auch länger machen können. *drohenddenzeigfingerschwenk* ^^ Also, auf Bald. ^^; Sina  
  
-Teil6-  
  
Bulma öffnete schnell ihre Augen als sie aufwachte. Es war immer noch tief in der Nacht, als sie geschockt neben sich sah und ein leeres Bett vorfand. Sie tastete auf den Platz, wo er gelegen hatte.  
  
"Nein. Vegeta." Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen.  
  
"Was?", hörte sie auf einmal eine Stimme.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Was ist denn?", sagte er. Sie schlurzte los.  
  
"Ich.. ich dachte..."  
  
Er stand vom Stuhl auf und ging wieder zum Bett rüber. Er hätte doch nicht so gut wie erwartete schlafen können und hatte beschlossen auf dem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen und ihr im Schlaf zu zuschauen.  
  
"...,dass ich weg wäre?", beendete er den Satz. Er hatte neben ihr Platz genommen und versuchte sie besser zu erkennen.  
  
Bulma sagte gar nichts mehr, sie versuchte nur sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Sie hatte einfach so losgeheult. Das war doch nicht normal. Sie war doch stark. Stark war sie... Sie IST stark. Bulma schüttelte noch mal den Kopf und sammelte sich wieder. Eine Hand berührte behutsam ihr Wange und ließ sie aufschrecken.  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich gehen lasse..." Wie brachte er es überhaupt fertig solche Dinge zu sagen. Wie konnte er nur so sentimental dieser Frau gegenüber sein? Er zog die Hand zurück. Er stand wieder auf und ging zu dem Fenster, der Mond schien noch, aber es wäre eine Frage der Zeit, wann die Sonne aufgehen würde. Eine Frage der Zeit... Wann würden SIE ihn finden. Was sollte er eigentlich tun, wenn sie vor ihm stünden? Was würden sie vielleicht Bulma antun?  
  
Sie stand auf und trat hinter ihm. Sein Muskeln auf seinem Rücken waren angespannt und man konnte noch den Schweiß auf seinem Rücken glitzern sehen. Wahrscheinlich von der Anstrengung vorhin. [^.^]  
  
Sie trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn ran. Er roch so unverschämt gut. Sie fuhr mit dem Finger seine Wirbelsäule entlang, was ihn schaudern ließ. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und erwartete irgendwas von ihr. Sie sah zu Boden. Überlegte.  
  
"Darf..." Sie schaute auf und blickte ihn zärtlich an. "Darf ich bei dir bleiben?" Er entgegnete nichts, fasste ihr um die Hüfte und zog sie so nah vor ihr Gesicht, dass ihre Münder nur Millimeter entfernt waren.  
  
"Bleib du einfach bei mir, ja?", sagte er und küsste sie. Es sollte sie nichts trennen bis auf die Ewigkeit...  
  
So verging eine Minute, ein Tag, eine Woche, ein Monat...  
  
Bulma verließ wie gewohnt die Bar und blickte zu ihrer rechten und Linken. Sie stoppte, ging aber ein paar Schritte vor als plötzlich jemand hinter ihr landete.  
  
"Ich dachte du hättest wieder mal die Zeit vergessen."  
  
"Wieso wieder mal? Ich bin pünktlich du trödelst doch immer..."  
  
"Das ich nicht lache...", sagte sie. Versuchte ihn zu ärgern. Er hatte einmal die Zeit vergessen und war wirklich nur ein paar Minuten zu spät gekommen. Typisch Bulma...  
  
"Du lachst auch gleich nicht mehr, wenn du nicht sofort ruhig bist."  
  
"Oho! Krieg ich Angst, hilft mir doch!!! Sie legte ihre Hände auf die Wangen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sagte sie:  
  
"Lass uns nach Hause, Vater hat noch nicht seine Medizin bekommen." Er wollte sie auf den Arm nehmen und mit ihr nach Hause fliegen, doch sie sagte, dass sie auch mal wieder nach Hause laufen könnten.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich hab dir was zu sagen...", sagte sie mit einem glitzern in den Augen.  
  
"Dann sag´s doch..." Wenn es um so was geht war Vegeta immer der Meinung man müsste ja nicht viel drum rum reden.  
  
"Das benötigt einiges an Fingerspitzengefühl...", sagte sie und versuchte ernst zu bleiben.  
  
"Das sagtest du auch als ich mal einkaufen gehen sollte. Anstatt zu sagen, Vegeta geh einkaufen! Hast du lange um den heißen Brei geredet. Von wegen "Ähm..." "Also...""  
  
"Ich versuche nur nett zu sein ja? Im Gegensatz zu dir!", sagte sie schnippisch und machte sich auf den. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig als ihr nachzulaufen. Diese Erdenfrauen...^^;  
  
"Was ist denn?" Sie hatte jetzt schon eine Weile nichts gesagt. Sie pberlegte angestrengt und sagte nichts. War es so wichtig?  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Ich..."  
  
"Komm sag schon, ich hab kein Bock auf diese Spielchen."  
  
"Das sind keine Spielchen!"  
  
"Rede Klartext. Mach schon."  
  
"Ich... wollte dir... sagen..."  
  
"Bulma!!"  
  
"VERDAMMT, ich bin schwanger, Vegeta." Sie blieb stehen und wartete auf seine Reaktion.  
  
"Ach so du bist schwanger... SCHWANGER!? Von wem?"  
  
"Du bist doof, Vegeta.", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand.  
  
"Ich versuche nur meine Begeisterung in Grenzen zu halten.", sagte er und hob sie hoch und drehte sie ein paar Mal in der Luft.  
  
"Es ist perfekt.", sagte sie und verschloss ihre Lippen mit den seinen und grinste dabei.  
  
"Fliegen wir?"  
  
  
  
Piep... Piep... Piiiiiiiiiiep. Standort X-ser2541 erreicht. Planet: Erde. Viele Bodenschätze. Hohe Bevölkerung mit niedrigen Kampfkräften. Kapsel landet manuell.  
  
2 Kapseln mit je einer Person starrten den blauen Planeten an.  
  
"So, so, so. Die Erde." Der Soldat grinste. "Große Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er sich hier aufhält. Hier unter den ganzen Schwächlingen muss er sich ja wie zu Hause fühlen."  
  
"Wenn er hier ist dann kann er sein Testament machen.", lachte ein anderer Soldat mit schwarzen Igelhaaren und goldweißer Rüstung, die der anderen sehr ähnlich sah.  
  
"Ein Monat haben wir ihn gesucht und ich bin mir sicher, er kann nur noch hier sein..."  
  
Die Kapseln landeten...  
  
-Ende Teil6- 


	7. Ist es für immer?

These dark Eyes  
  
Hi Leutz! Was geht aaaab? ^^ (Als ob ihr mir antworten könntet.) Das ist Teil7 und ich weiß noch nicht so recht, was draus wird, aber ich geb mir Mühe mal keinen absoluten Mist zu bauen. *hoho* Als ich anfing hab ich gedacht es kommen gar keine Kommentare, aber nun bin ich echt froh, wenn ich mal so seh war ich alles für tolle Reviews habe. Ihr müsst wissen, dass mir das echt mut macht. ^.^ Ach und es ist bald vorbei... Ja, und dann? Mal sehen.  
  
*knuddelz*  
  
Picie  
  
-Teil7-  
  
"Hey, Sazujin. Hast du was?", sagte der Mann mit den Igelhaaren zu dem anderen.  
  
"Noch nicht, Shinyu.", sagte der kurz und knapp. Er tippte auf einem Scauter rum und versuchte eine hohe Kampfkraft zu entdecken.  
  
"Fliegen wir mal Richtung Westen.", meinte Sazujin und hob vom Boden ab. Sie waren in Mitten einer öden Landschaft gelandet und diese Scauter waren noch nicht so weit entwickelt, dass man jemand mit großer Kampfkraft über 1 000km erfassen konnte. Die 2 Soldaten flogen also los um denjenigen zu suchen, der mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit seinen letzten Tag hier auf der Erde erleben durfte.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma! Wach auf du kommst sonst mal wieder zu spät." Vegeta rüttelte Bulma und hoffte, dass sie mal endlich aufwachen würde.  
  
"Ach, lass mich noch schlafen."  
  
"Nix da du musst aufstehen." Sie öffnete die Augen und drehte sich zu ihm auf die Seite.  
  
"Wie kann man nur so gemein sein?"  
  
"Du hast wohl vergessen mit wem du sprichst. Und nun raus aus den Federn!" Vegeta zog ihr die Decke weg und kuschelte sich mit dem neugewonnen Stück ein. Bulma setzte sich auf und streckte ihre Arme, die noch schlafen zu schienen.  
  
"Ich hab heute gar keine Lust zum Bäcker. Ich geh hin und lass mich mal einen Tag krank schreiben."  
  
"Klar, als ob die dich nicht feuern würden... Als du neulichst wieder zu spät kamst, hätten sie dich beinahe gefeuert." Vegeta kam sich vor wie ihr... Vater.  
  
"Vater, ist ja nicht mehr da und... ich glaube ich könnte es mir erlauben ein bisschen mein Leben zu genießen." Vegeta schaute sie verwundert an. Wie gut sie über den Tod ihres Vaters hinweggekommen ist... er war vor 2 Wochen gestorben. Bulma war natürlich fertig gewesen, aber irgendwie war es doch das Beste für sie alle gewesen. Außerdem hätte er ja eh nur gelitten. Er hatte trotzdem mit einem richtigen Nervenzusammenbruch gerechnet. Sie war so leicht zu verletzen. Sie war, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde, schwach und zerbrechlich wie ein Kartenhaus. Deswegen würde er sie mit seinem Leben schützen. Bis in die Ewigkeit.  
  
Sie stand auf und sammelte ihre Klamotten zusammen.  
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da."  
  
"Bulma, was..." Doch sie war schon aus der Tür.  
  
Piiiiiiiiiiep. Piep. Piep, piep, piep, piep, piep.  
  
"Ich hab ihn! Shinyu!" Sazujin nahm den Scauter ab und zeigte ihn die Richtung 89km nördlich da ist eine Stadt, da muss er sein." Ohne was zu sagen, machten sie sich auf den zu Vegeta. Wo er wohl stecken mag? Was wollte er hier auf der Erde? Er riskiert sein Leben um hier zu sein?  
  
Bulma sah Yui in einem Schuhladen stehen als sie von der Bäckerei kam.  
  
"Hallo Yui-chan!", rief sie vergnügt und ging kurz in den Laden um mit ihr zu plaudern.  
  
"Bulma. Was willst du den hier? Musst du nicht in der Bäckerei sein?" Bulma grinste Yui an und stupste sie vergnügt an.  
  
"Ich wurde gerade eben gefeuert."  
  
"Was? Aber Bulma, warum denn?"  
  
"Ich habe gekündigt. Ich will noch mehr Zeit mit Vegeta verbringen und heute morgen war mir nicht nach arbeiten. Außerdem bin ich schwanger da muss man an seine Gesundheit denken..."  
  
"Na ja ich weiß nicht. Obwohl... vielleicht ist es gar nicht so verkehrt sich mal Ruhe zu gönnen.", meinte Yui während sie sich einigen Schuhkartons zu wandte.  
  
"Ich wird dann auch mal los. Wir sehen uns heut abend, Yui!!!", rief sie als sie aus dem Geschäft lief.  
  
Vegeta fiel keuchend zu Boden. Schmerzen. Es tat so weh. Überall Schmerzen. Sie taten ihm so weh...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Vegeta stand im Flur als Bulma in der Küche stand und das Essen, Reis mit einem Stück Fleisch, kochte. Er verschrenkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und dachte nach.  
  
"Vegeta? Komm her du kannst mir mal helfen. Oder bist du dir dazu zu fein?" Er antwortete nicht und atmete tief ein. Er ging in die Küche und sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Was ist denn?", sagte sie abwechselnd von der Pfanne zu ihm blickend.  
  
"weißt du eigentlich, dass es jeden Augenblick vorbei sein könnte?"  
  
"Was? Was meinst du?"  
  
"Sie werden mich suchen, Bulma." Bulma verdrehte die Augen  
  
"Das Thema hatten wir doch erst..." Vegeta stellte sich genau neben sie.  
  
"Du weißt gar nicht wie gefährlich sie sind."  
  
"Falls sie dich überhaupt suchen."  
  
"Sie werden mich suchen und dann..."  
  
"Vegeta, es ist mir egal hörst du. Ich lebe lieber gefährlich als mein Leben nicht mit dir zu teilen. Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie schaute ihn aber nicht dabei an. Immer noch den Blick auf die Pfanne gerichtet.  
  
"Du..."  
  
"Du hast mich schon verstanden.", sagte Bulma mit entschlossener Stimme. Er nahm ihr Kinn und drehte es zu ihm, so dass sie ihn ansah. Sie blickte aber wieder zur Pfanne.  
  
"Vegeta, ich muss auf das Fleisch..." Doch er hatte sie schon gepackt und an sich ran gezogen. Er küsste sie mit voller Leidenschaft und fuhr ihr durchs Haar. Sie löste sich zwar schweratmend wieder von ihm, doch er zog sie gleich wieder an sich. Er klammerte sich an sie und drückte sie auf den kleinen Esstisch, löste sich und knöpfte ihre Bluse auf. Währenddessen sah man das Fleisch schon anbrennen...  
  
-Flashback Ende-  
  
Vegeta wurde gegen ein Wand geschleudert und fühlte jeden einzelnen Tritt in seiner Magenkuhle so extrem, dass er Blut spuckte.  
  
"Du bist ein Nichts Vegeta! Ein Schwächling, ein Verräter.", sagte Shinyu. "Ich werde dich in Stücke zerlegen." Sazujin stand lachend daneben.  
  
"War gar nicht so einfach dich zu finden, was ist das hier überhaupt für ne Bude? Lebst du alleine?" Vegeta stöhnte beim nächsten Tritt und versuchte aufzustehen. Sazujin fixierte ihn. Sein Blick war nicht auf ihn selbst gerichtet sondern auf die Tür. Abhauen kann der doch sowieso nicht mehr. Auf einmal fiel ihm was ein.  
  
"Oder lebst du hier mit jemanden zusammen?" Vegeta blickte zur Seite und sagte nichts. Wenn er nicht bald was unternehmen würde dann wird Bulma die Tür reinkommen und...  
  
"Es wird doch wohl nichts ernstes sein?" Vegeta schaute ihn ausdruckslos an.  
  
"Also bist du doch so schwach wie ich dachte. Du liebst jemanden. Ich hoffe für sie, dass sie..." Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Frau mit langen Haaren und schaler Figur betrat das Zimmer. Vegeta spielte sich alles in Zeitlupe ab. Wie sie grinsend in die Tür kam, wie sie dann geschockt den großen Mann vor sich ansah und dann zu ihm schaute... mit weit aufgerissenden Augen. Diese Augen schauten aber in keiner Weise fragend. Sie wussten was sich hier abspielte und sie waren auf alles gefasst.  
  
-Ende Teil7- 


	8. Ich bin so hilflos

-Teil8-  
  
Vegeta war am Ende. Fertig. Er wusste nichts mehr zu tun. Jetzt stand sie da, sie hatte noch den Türhenkel in der Hand und ihre Augen blickten ihn immer noch verzweifelt und gefasst an. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte doch nicht einfach hier mit Energiestrahlen durch die Gegend schießen oder? Seine Gegner würden das Feuer ebenfalls eröffnen und wenn einer von denen... Bulma... Er war so geschafft von dem überraschenden Angriff und warum? Warum musste sie hier sein? Das machte die Sache noch komplizierter als sie schon war.  
  
"Das ist sie.", meinte Shinyu.  
  
"Das hast du dir aber ein Prachtstück ausgesucht. Die ist gar nicht übel für ne Erdenfrau!", sagte Sazujin und blickte Bulma forschend an. Bulma wich einen Schritt zurück. Verdammt was sollte sie tun? Weglaufen? Hierbleiben? Sie war erstarrt vor Angst.  
  
"Weißt du Vegeta, ich bin zwar viel stärker als du, aber ich hab dich schon immer drum beneidet, dass du die besseren Frauen bekommen hast. Das nenn ich Glück." Er trat auf Bulma zu und sie bewegte sich nicht ein Stück. Sie überlegte, wenn er stärker als Vegeta war und ihn so zurichten konnte, dann war es sinnlos sich großartig zu wehren. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen als er hinter ihr stand, sie beobachtete und an ihr roch.  
  
"Nein! Lasst sie, sie..."  
  
"...hat damit nichts zu tun? Vegeta, du hast wegen ihr unser Volk verraten. Deinen Stolz weggeschmissen. Sie wird dafür bezahlen, dir auch nur begegnet zu sein.", sagte Sazujin schnippisch.  
  
Vegeta stellte sich gerade hin und ballte die Faust.  
  
"Lass sie!!! Tust du ihr was, bring ich dich um!", schrie er voller Zorn.  
  
"Und das sagt einer der selber schon halb tot ist.", lachte Shinyu. Sazujin packte Bulma am Hals und zog sie hoch. Bulma rangelte um Luft und zappelte mit den Beinen so doll es ging. Sie merkte wie keine Luft durch ihre Luftröhre drang und langsam zugedrückt wurde. Sie sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an, doch er lächelte sie nur an.  
  
Vegeta merkte Zorn in sich aufsteigen... Und unendliche Wut auf Sazujin, der es wagte Bulma anzufassen. Seine Bulma! Sein Herz schlug schneller, sein Blut raste durch seine Adern und ließ ihn leicht rötlich anlaufen. Seine Hände zitterten jeder Sekunde doller.  
  
Vegeta rannte wutentbrannt auf ihn zu und schlug ihm in die Magenkuhle was ihn dazu veranlasste Bulma fallen zu lassen. Er torkelte zurück.  
  
"Mensch Vegeta. Doch noch so viele Kraftreserven?", sagte Sazujin. Vegeta war selber erstaunt von der Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass er Bulma was tun konnte... Er fühlte sich hilflos.  
  
"Bulma!", schrie er und nahm sie auf Arm und sprang mit ihr durch das Fenster. Sie mussten weg. Fort von der Stadt. Sich verstecken, solange es ging.  
  
Er flog hinaus in eine kahle Landschaft und versteckte sich unter einem Felsvorsprung. Bulma im Atm haltend. Die Hand an ihren Hinterkopf und presste sie an sich.  
  
"Du... bist so... dumm, Bulma.", sagte er keuchend.  
  
"Was? Warum sagst du so was?", hauchte sie.  
  
"Du hättest doch weglaufen können, sie hätten sich sowieso nur um mich gekümmert, denen bist du doch so gut wie egal, aber jetzt... macht es ihnen Spaß, verstehst du? Sie wollen mir alles nehmen was ich jemals besaß."  
  
"Und dann hätten sie dich aber gleich getötet und was soll ich ohne dich machen?" Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht. Im Gesicht blutete er und sie wischte mit ihrer Handfläche Blut aus seinem Gesicht. Er entgegnete nichts, sah sie nur an.  
  
"Du hättest gehen sollen", sagte sie.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Dann hättest du jetzt nicht diese Probleme."  
  
"Ich..." Plötzlich verstummte er. Da war doch was? Bulma sagte auch nichts. Sie hat es auch gehört. Schritte.  
  
"Wie konnten sie uns so schnell finden?", flüsterte Bulma.  
  
"Sie sind mit Scautern ausgestattet. Damit können sie Personen mit hoher Kampfkraft erfassen. Wenn du bei mir bleibst, dann finden sie dich. Verdammt, da hätte ich gleich dran denken müssen." Bulma klammerte sich um seinen Hals.  
  
"Vergiss es. Ich gehe nicht." Er konnte gar nichts erwidern denn die Schritte müssten jetzt genau über ihnen sein.  
  
"Vegeta! Komm raus. Du Feigling! Ich weiß das du hier bist.", schrie Sazujin.  
  
"Bleib hier.", sagte Vegeta. "Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck. Du bist mir sonst im Weg.", meinte Vegeta ernst. Er verschwand in einer Sekunde aus ihren Augen.  
  
Er versuchte Sazujin von Bulmas versteck weg zu locken in dem er von einer anderen Richtung kam. Der Plan ging auf Sazujin erblickte ihn und ging auf ihn zu. Shinyu blieb aber auf dem Felsvorsprung. Als Sazujin bei ihm ankam, stellte dieser sich sofort in Kampfposition, Vegeta tat dies auch. Dann holte er zum Schlag aus...  
  
Der Kampf nahm seinen Lauf Vegeta war ihm unterlegen. Schließlich war dies sein "Lehrer" gewesen. Wie ein Moralpredigt wiederholte er: "Warum hast du das getan Vegeta? Warum musstest du dich solchen Gefühlen hingeben? Hast du vergessen, was ich dir beigebracht habe?" Bulmas Tränen tropften von ihren Wangen auf die Steine. Zu sehen wie hilflos Vegeta war, brachte sie um. Sie schaute über einen kleinen Felsen, der ein Stück vor dem Vorsprung lag und schlurzte leise.  
  
Großer Fehler.  
  
Sie hatte nicht den anderen Mann, Shinyu, bemerkt, der ja hinter ihr auf dem Felsen stand. Er erspähte sie und grinste...  
  
-Ende Teil8-  
  
  
  
These dark Eyes  
  
Hallo meine Lieben! Nun, ich les wie immer fleissig eure Reviews und ich hab ein persönliches [*höhö* ^.- ] an Suse. Ich weiß es war echt scheiße Bulmas Vater so schnell sterben zu lassen, aber ich wollte die Geschichte nicht unnötig ausbauen, obwohl ich voll viele Ideen habe /hatte. Ich weiß nicht... ich wollte ihn halt nicht unnötig ausbauen. meine Freundin sagte ich solle ihn auch nicht ausbauen, sonst wären noch 15 Teile draus geworden und ich hätte Bulma und Veggie gerne noch länger zusammen gelassen.... Ach ja! Wie stark Vegeta ist, haha! Das war !!!!geplant!!!! dass das erst diesen Teil verraten wird. Wollte euch gerne etwas nachdenken lassen. *hihi* Außerdem ist das hier der vorletzte Teil. Also schreibt mir mal fleißig damit ich ein bisschen... wie heißt das noch?... Inspiration kriege, aber ich denke ich weiß schon wie ich das jetzt genau mache.  
  
Ach und eine Frage, glaubt ihr das wird böse enden oder doch ein Happy End... ich weiß es schon. *bäh* ^,^  
  
Danke euch vom ganzen Herzen fürs Lesen.  
  
Picie 


	9. Das Spiel beginnt

-Teil9-  
  
Bulma beugte sich noch ein Stück über den Felsvorsprung um besser sehen zu können. Die beiden bewegten sich so schnell, dass sie unmöglich alles sehen konnte. Ein paar mal sah sie beide aufblitzen und sah wie entweder Sazujin was einsteckte oder Vegeta. Auf einmal hielten beide ein und flogen ein Stück von einander weg und betrachteten den gegenüber.  
  
"Das wird ja schwerer als ich dachte, du hast anscheinend dein Training nicht aufgeben.", meinte Sazujin keuchend.  
  
Vegeta antwortete nicht sondern blickte ihn stumm an. Natürlich hatte er das Training nicht aufgeben. Wenn Bulma arbeiten war, hatte er doch genügend Zeit und außerdem wusste er doch das irgendjemand kommen würde und er hatte einiges an Fortgeschritten gemacht. Allerdings war sein Gegenüber noch stärker als er. Doch allein der Gedanke Bulma zu beschützen, allein das ließ ihn stärker werden... Er hatte eine Chance und die musste er so gut nutzen wie es ging.  
  
"Warum antwortest du nicht? Vegeta!"  
  
Shinyu hebte vom Boden ab und gleitete langsam den Abhang runter. Die Erdenfrau bemerkte ihn natürlich nicht. Sie beugte sich noch ein Stück über den Felsen um zu hören worum es ging. Er landete hinter ihr und beäugte sie. Nicht schlecht gebaut, Vegeta hat Geschmack. Und er, der leider schwächer war als Vegeta, durfte sich währenddessen sein Kommandant sich mit Vegeta amüsierte, sich mit dieser Erdenfrau amüsieren.  
  
Bulma spürte was, jemand stand doch hinter ihr oder? Sie drehte sich um und sah Shinyu erschrocken an. Oh nein. Oh nein! Den hatte sie ja voll vergessen. Er sah zwar nicht besonders stark aus, aber Bulma konnte es sicher nicht mit ihm aufnehmen. Verdammt war sie dumm. Sie hatte sich selbst in die Falle gelockt. Was hatte er nur vor? Er ging auf sie zu und...  
  
Sazujin wollte grad wieder zum Schlag ausholen, da irritierte ihn ein Schrei. Bulma wurde von seinem neuen Lehrling an den Felsen gedrängt und versuchte gerade ein Kleiderstück von ihr zu reißen. Vegetas Zorn stieg, gewaltig, dass es sogar Sazujin bemerkte.  
  
"LASS SIE SOFORT LOS!!!!", schrie Vegeta und war schon auf den Weg. Nicht mal Sazujin konnte ihn mehr aufhalten. Als er Shinyu gepackt hatte, schmiss er ihn mit leichtigkeit an den Felsvorsprung. Sein Energielevel war sehr schnell hoch gestiegen, dass es sogar Shinyu bemerkte. Dieser flog schnell zum Ort des Geschehens und stellte sich neben Vegeta, blickte diesen aber nicht mal an, was Bulma wunderte. Vegeta schien dies nicht zu wundern. Sazujin blickte ihn stumm an. Shinyu schaute nur verwundert als er sagte:  
  
"Du bist wie Vegeta ein Verräter deiner Rasse. Du wagst es dich was anderem zu zuwenden als den Kampf? Dafür bezahlst du hart. Merk es dir für dein nächstes Leben."  
  
Bulma schaute nur noch fassungslos zu wie jemand seinen eigenen Artgenossen mit Schnelligkeit das Genick brach. Sie trat ein paar Schritte zurück als die Leiche vor ihr niederfiel. Es war doch nicht zu fassen. Wie herzlos ist dieser Kerl überhaupt?! Sie griff nach Vegetas Hand und er packte sie am Arm und zog sie zu sich. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, was jetzt?  
  
Vegeta merkte wie sich jeder Muskel sich ein wenig entspannte, als sie an der Hand nahm. Er war ziemlich sauer gewesen und wenn er nur an die Situatin zurück dachte, kochte das Blut in seinen Adern. Er zog sie an sich ran und atmete aus. Es war noch nicht vorbei. Sazujin wendete sich wieder Vegeta und Bulma zu.  
  
"Nun, zurück zu euch.", meinte Sazujin und fing an zu grinsen. Es machte ihm überhaupt nichts aus dass er gerade jemanden getötet hatte. [Ja ja kennen wir...] Vegeta ließ Bulma schützend hinter seinen Rücken verschwinden.  
  
"Zurück zu uns beiden.", meinte Vegeta und schwenkte seinen Blick zur Seite wo der alte Kampfplatz war. Sazujin wollte auch schon abheben, aber... Warum eigentlich??? Bulma schaute an Vegeta vorbei und blickte ihn ängstlich an.  
  
"Ich finde...", sagte Sazujin , "sie soll mit spielen."  
  
"Das wird sie nicht. Du lässte sie in Ruhe. Verstanden?!", schrie Vegeta zurück.  
  
"Seit wann gibst du mir Befehle?", grinste Sazujin höllisch. Das wird doch bestimmt ein lustiges Spiel werden.  
  
Er sprang auf die beiden zu und traf mit voller Wucht Vegetas rechte Wange, was diesen leicht nach links torkeln ließ. Sazujin gab ihm noch einen Schubs und schon stand Bulma vor ihm.  
  
"Nein. Bulma! Lauf!!!", schrie Vegeta, doch Bulma stand wie angewurzelt da und konnte sich vor Angst nicht rühren. Ihre Hand zitterte und sie hatte das Gefühl sie würde den Boden unter ihren Füßen nicht mehr spüren. Als er die Hand auf sich zugeflogen sah und sein Lachen ertönte, sah sie alles ihn Zeitlupe... Wie Vegeta sich versuchte sich aufzurappeln und nur noch zusehen konnte wie die Faust von Sazujin in ihren Bauch flog. Der Schlag war so gewaltig, dass sie merkte wie sich jeder Muskel und Faser in ihrem Körper sich zusammen zog und sie mit so einer Kraft zurück geschleudert wurde, dass sie bestimmt erst 6 Meter hinter ihr zu Boden fiel und sich ihr Körper überschlug.  
  
Vegeta sah mit aufgerissenen Augen was sich da abspielte. Sie lag nun ruhig auf den Boden und er blieb steif vor Schreck, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Der Schlag kann gar nicht tödlich gewesen sein... Er merkte seinen ganzen Zorn in sich auf steigen. Nicht nur dass er sie berührt hatte, er hatte sie GESCHLAGEN, ihr weh getan! Seine Bulma.  
  
Sazujin schaute lächelnd zu wie sich Bulma langsam wieder bewegte und das Blut aus einen Mundwinkel tropfen sah. Gut, er war doch ein bisschen zu grob gewesen. Ach wa... Sazujin sah geschockt in Vegetas Gesicht, dass auf einmal vor seinem aufgetaucht war.  
  
"Du hast es gewagt...", sagte Vegeta mit einer angsteinflössenden Stimme. Er schlug ihm voll gegen den Brustkorb, dass dieser völlig überrascht von dem Energielevel zu Boden viel, sich aber schnell aufrappelte. Es folgte noch ein Schlag und noch ein Tritt und... Sazujin steckte überraschend viel ein Vegetas "Hasslevel" war so schnell und hoch gestiegen, dass Vegeta schneller und stärker war als Sazujin es jemals erlebt hatte. Dieser überlegte, während er versuchte sich zu verteidigen, nach einer Lösung. Mal überlegen. Vegeta war von 0 auf 180 gekommen als er dieses Weib... Das ist die Idee. Er flog nach oben und vegeta folgte ihn.  
  
"Komm her!" Sazujin verschwand aber blitzschnell vor seinen Augen. Er war zu schnell für Vegetas Augen und flog nach unten, wo er die noch etwas benommene Bulma zu sich hoch zog. In der nächsten Sekunde bemerkte dieses Vegeta und sezte ohne zu zögern zum Flug an, wurde sofort von sich selbst gebremst als Sazujin rief:  
  
"Kommst du näher breche ich ihr das Genick!"  
  
-Ende Teil9-  
  
ARGH! Leute nach dem 9 Teil sollte eigentlich Schluss sein... Ich hab es aber irgendwie nicht geschafft und ich hoffe ich kann nächste Woche den letzten teil von These dark Eyes veröffentlichen! Es hat erst mal zeitmäßig wieder mal nicht geklappt und ich bin dazu noch krank. Aber nichts desto trotz bin ich froh, dass ich mich getraut habe schon neun Teile hier zu "veröffentlichen". Ach ja, danke euch. *g*  
  
Auf Bald, Picie 


	10. Fassungslosigkeit

These dark Eyes  
  
-Teil10-  
  
"Das wagst du nicht.", sagte Vegeta, stoppte jedoch in seiner Handlung Sazujin anzugreifen.  
  
"Ach meinst du nicht?", meinte dieser und zog ihren Arm auf ihren Rücken und zog ihn hoch. Bulma merkte wie der Schmerz von ihrem Arm bis zu Nacken hochzog. Der Arm war sofort gebrochen.  
  
"Der müsste glaub ich jetzt gebrochen sein.", lachte Sazujin. Bulma stöhnte auf und ließ den Kopf sinken. So viele Schmerzen. Kaum auszuhalten.  
  
"Das... das..." Vegetas Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und sein Gesicht lief rot an. In seinem Kopf pocherte es und er spürte unendlichen Zorn auf Sazujin und auf sich selbst. Nicht ein Kratzer hatte sie verdient. Er hätte sie besser beschützen müssen... Nein, er hätte gar nicht zurück kommen sollen. Sie hätte sicher ein erfülltes Leben gehabt, keine Schmerzen... So viel Hass und Gewalt, nur wegen ihm. Hatte sie nicht genug gelitten, hatten sie beide nicht genug gelitten? War er unfähig, dass zu beschützen, was er liebte. Das einzige was er je geliebt hatte, wurde nun seinetwegen zerstört... "Das wirst du büßen. Du kannst was erleben."  
  
Bulma musste erneut stöhnen. Schmerz. Im Bauch. Ihr Baby. Das Gefühl der Übelkeit überkam sie und abgesehen von dem Schmerz im Bauch und Arm, tat ihr Herz so verdammt weh. Wie er da stand, voller Hass und Zorn erfüllt. Kein liebevolles Grinsen, seine Augen waren so... kalt. Ihr Blickfeld verschwamm vor ihren Gesicht. Sazujin hatte ihren Arm losgelassen und sie konnte sich leicht nach vorne bücken und Blut spucken, dass sich in ihrem Mund gesammelt hatte.  
  
"Das Baby!", strammelte Bulma.  
  
"Baby?", sagte Sazujin.  
  
"Oh nein. Sazujin, das war zu viel, lass sie sofort los!" Vegetas Herz schlug schneller.  
  
"Spuck nicht so große Töne!", sagte Sazujin. "Jetzt mach ich ernst." Es war schon beeindruckend gewesen wie schnell sein Level zu genommen hatte. Er wollte unbedingt herrausfinden wo Vegetas grenze war. Verdammt wie hatte er das in den paar Wochen antrainiert. Er schmiss Bulma wie so eine Puppe zur Seite. Sie fiel genau neben ihm hart zu Boden.  
  
"Okay lass uns spielen, Vegeta."  
  
"Du Schwein." Vegeta sprang auf Sazujin zu. Der wich ein Stück zur Seite aus, Vegeta griff geschickt nach seinem Arm und warf ihn über seine Schulter zu Boden. Sazujin überschlug sich einmal und stellte sich blitzschnell auf die Beine. Er war schnell. Beeindruckend... Er grinste ihn an und ging wieder in Kampfposition. Vegeta wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zu tun, da packte ihn was am Fußgelenk.  
  
"Vegeta...nicht. Bitte. La.. u.. un.", versuchte Bulma herauszuwürgen. Vegeta kniete sich zu ihr runter.  
  
"Bulma, was redest du da. Ich muss dich verteidigen." Bulma lächelte.  
  
"Ich will fort, Vegeta. Ich will nicht mehr zu sehen... und... i...ich will auch nicht mehr dass dir je...mand weh tut. Vor allem nicht... wegen... mir. Bitte... Vegeta."  
  
"Wie stellst du dir das vor, Bulma. Lass mich das machen." Vegeta runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Sazujin konnte es nicht fassen. Er... er... kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Ihm. Seinem Lehrer, der ihm seine ersten Kampfschritte zeigte. Ihm den ersten Schlag gab, der ... Und wer war Schuld daran, dass es überhaupt soweit kam. Sie. Dieses Weib. Dieses verfluchte Erdenweib. Vegeta hatte ein gutes Kampflevel erreicht, dass dieser Kampf sogar spannend werden könnte. Und nur ein Wort dieser *piep* reichte um ihn seinen Zorn und seine Wut zu vergessen lassen. Vegeta hätte ein guter Kämpfer werden können und weiß Gott vielleicht ein guter Kommandant und zu dem Wutlevel, zu dem er es leicht bringen konnte, wäre er mit mehr Training, einer der stärksten der untersten Klasse gewesen. Seine Hand wurde zur Faust und sein Kopf senkte sich zu Boden.  
  
"Ich werde dich töten, du Miststück. Und dich VEGETA genauso. Du wagst es mir den Rücken zukehren, mich nicht zu beachten!!! Das werdet ihr bereuen!!!" Sazujins Adern quollen hervor und Vegeta stellte sich schützend vor Bulma, doch Sazujin war so sauer, dass er Vegeta packte und mit voller Wucht an den nächsten Felsen warf.  
  
"verdammt!", rief Vegeta, rappelte sich schnell auf und...  
  
Bulma sah zu Sazujin hoch. Sie lag noch auf dem Boden und rangte nach Luft. Schloss die Augen und lächelte. Es sollte so sein.  
  
"Neeeeiiiiin! Bulma!!!!!", rief Vegeta. Sazujin zog sie am Arm hoch. Sie schaute ihn ernst an.  
  
"Das wird uns auch nicht trennen. Selbst wenn du mich tötest..." Vegeta stand inzwischen und lief zu Sazujin doch der trat Bulma nochmals mit voller Wucht in den Bauch und schleuderte sie mit voller Wucht zu Boden. Vegeta blieb mit ausgestreckter Hand fassungslos stehen, schaute auf den kleinen zierlichen Körper, der leblos auf dem Boden lag. Seine Augen blickten sie von oben bis unten an. Er lief zu Bulma und nahm sie in Arm und drückte sie an sich. Ihre Aura war nicht mehr zu spüren. Er hatte ihm alles genommen. Er hatte sie ... Bulma...  
  
"Bulma, sag doch bitte was- Bulma bitte, komm zu dir!!! Bitte. Ich hab dir doch noch nicht gesagt... wie sehr ich... dich..." Er wischte ihr das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel. Sie ist so hübsch und unschuldig gewesen, nein, sie war es noch! Er konnte es einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass sie... Nein! Ein Lachen ertönte. Sazujin.  
  
"Na endlich. Dieses Miststück war doch eh wertlos. Sie ist doch ein Nichts und du kannst mir dankbar sein, dass ich sie dir vom Hals geschafft habe."  
  
Er presste die Augen zusammen und spürte wie eine Träne ihm aus den Augen tropfte. War es denn seine Schuld?  
  
"Das wirst du teuer bezahlen!", schrie Vegeta.  
  
"Ha.", machte Sazujin. Vegeta legte Bulmas Körper nieder und fing an zu schreien. Der Boden unter ihm bebte und sein Zorn war grenzenlos und sein Herz gebrochen.  
  
"D-das gibt es doch nicht..." Vegeta fühlte einen so großen Schmerz und schrie noch lauter und presste die Hände zusammen und seine Aura färbte sich golden. Seine Augen färbten sich blau, seine Haare blond. Sazujin stand da... fassungslos. Diese kraftvolle Aura, sie erdrückte ihn fast. Er spürte wie seine Hände zitterten und schwitzten. Das konnte einfach nicht war sein. Sein Zorn wirkte so unendlich.  
  
Vegeta trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Und ließ seinen Zorn an ihn raus.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Bulma kam aus den Zimmer ihres Vaters und ging in ihr kleines Zimmer, wo Vegeta saß. Vegeta schaute zu ihr auf.  
  
"Und?", fragte er sie als er ihren traurigen Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
  
"er hat aufgehört zu atmen.", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Er stand auf und nahm sie im Arm.  
  
"Bitte, Vegeta. Ich möchte nicht.", sagte sie leise und stosste sich vom ihm. Er packte Bulma aber wieder am Arm.  
  
"Mein Volk ist gegen jede Form von Liebe , Trost, Geborgenheit und Frieden. Seit ich dich kenne hab ich gemerkt wie sehr ich das brauche. Es ist so wichtig, Bulma. Weine nicht heimlich, sondern zeige der Welt, dass du traurig und verletzt bist. Und willst du es nicht der Welt zeigen, zeig es den Menschen, die du liebst und die dich lieben." Vegeta musste ihn sich rein grinsen. So ne Sprüche. Von ihm! Zum Totlachen.  
  
Bulma wehrte sich nicht mehr, fing hemmungslos an zu schlurzen und rückte sich gegen Vegetas Brust.  
  
"Vegeta liebst du mich?"  
  
-Flashback Ende-  
  
Er hatte ihr nicht geantwortet. Wie auch diese Worte waren zu schwer um sie zu sagen und nun hatte er nie wieder die Chance es ist ihr zu sagen.  
  
Sazujin Körper fiel blutüberströmt zusammen.  
  
Selbst der Tod des Mannes, der sie getötet hatte, gab ihm nicht seinen Frieden. Sein Herz war ohne Freude. Er empfand nichts außer Trauer. Er war so erbärmlich. Bulma und sein Kind. Verloren. Und was brachte ihm Sazujins Tod? Er hätte sich töten lassen sollen!  
  
Er ging zu Bulmas Körper rüber und kniete vor ihr hin. Er verwandelte sich zurück und sagte mit Tränen in den Augen:  
  
"Bulma, ich liebe dich." Er schloss die Augen, beugte sich zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen Kuss. Tränen fielen auf ihre Wangen. Es war so unerträglich.  
  
  
  
Licht. Da war Licht. Klar und deutlich und da! Da war was schwarzes! Nach längeren hinsehen erkannte sie es...  
  
  
  
Bulmas Körper zuckte und Vegeta traute seinen Augen nicht als sie ihre Augen öffnete und er in ihre vertrauten blauen Augen sah. Eine einsame Träne lief noch seine Wangen runter.  
  
Seine Augen, so klar vor ihren. Diese dunklen Augen. Sie umarmte ihn uns schlurzte los. Es war geschafft und sie würde zwar von vorne anfangen müssen, aber zusammen mit ihm.  
  
Ihr Traum war erfüllt.  
  
-Ende-  
  
  
  
Hallo meine Lieben! *räusper*  
  
Ach ja, das war´s... und mal ganz ehrlich habt ihr damit gerechnet? Na gut, irgendwie war das doch zu durchschauen, aber ich dachte, wenn ihr alle dieses grausame Ende schon vor Augen habt, dann mach ich es anders, ich meine ich hätte es auch anders machen können, in der Annahme, dass ihr denkt ich denke so, aber ich hoffe ihr habt nicht so gedacht wie ich gedacht habe. [Versteht ihr mich? -.-;] Logisch oder? ^.^  
  
Na ja ich muss sagen, es war schwer für mich manchmal mich hier ranzusetzen. Ich befinde... oder sagen wir mal ich befand mich in einer Krise und schreiben macht mich eigentlich sehr traurig. Ich denke, dass wird sich wahrscheinlich auf meinen nächsten FF auswirken. Aber vielleicht lassen wir das mal... Ich dachte sogar an eine Fortsetzung.  
  
Ich danke euch nochmals für die lieben Kommentare und ich schau mal vorbei ob ihr mal wieder was von euch hören lasst, vielleicht ist meine nächste FF, die ich lese, ja von euch.  
  
Ich möchte dies meiner ,Tochter´ Sarah und meiner Saskia-chan widmen, die ich über alles und aufrichtig liebe. Ich kann mir eine Welt ohne euch nicht mehr vorstellen... [Hört sich das nicht schleimig an? Ist aber so...]  
  
Besten Dank an: Sinjia (*Hoffe du freust dich über das Ende*) Suse (Deine Kommentare haben glaub ich mir mit am meisten geholfen. THX!!!) SunDancer (THX!!!!!) Ireha (THX 2!!!)  
  
Auf Bald, Picie 


End file.
